Personal Items
Personal items (キャラアイテム, Chara Item) are treasures assigned to each character in Warriors Orochi. These items boost a character's performance in battle -particularly their R1 abilities- and additionally allude to a personal note regarding each character. Like other rare items in previous Warriors games, they all need certain requirements to complete in order to obtain them, which are listed in the character list below. Here is a list of notes to keep in mind while trying to get any personal treasure. *Treasures can be obtained on any difficultly and in either mode (Story or Free). Two players can also work together for each treasure. *The character for the particular treasure must be in the team. *With the "Defeat ___ enemies" requirement, it has to be done with the character the treasure is for. While playing with two players, the combined total KO count will add up for the requirement. *When the treasure notice flashes on the screen, look for a red and gold box or a black and silver box. Pausing the battle screen and going through the battle history is always a good way to display where it is a second time. *Personal items are never technically visible but there are a few ways to see that it was obtained. In the character select screen, characters with their items will have a tiny box ( ) next to their name. Selecting these characters in the battle preparation screens through the team overview option also shows the personal item's name. The character's fourth image in their gallery section will also be unlocked when these are obtained. Warriors Orochi 2 replaces this concept by allowing higher proficiency levels for each character. Characters Shu Zhao Yun Zhao Yun (Shu Story 7) - Zhuge Liang's Silk Purse Within 10 minutes, do the following: • Succeed in the fire attack for the main keep, just head upwards and defeat Zhang Fei to enter, then defeat Guan Yu • Defeat 3 ambush officers in the castle (allows you to leave castle) • Defeat 100 Note: Item will appear in the southeast corner of the courtyard Guan Yu (Shu Gaiden 8-X) - The Spring and Autumn Annals • Secure enemy supply line (you must personally defeat officer in northeast base Lu before supplies are replenished twice) • Defeat Lu Bu • Ally counterattack must occur (see Notes) • Defeat 300 Note: Similar to Zhang Fei requirements. Ally officers can be defeated. You only need to personally defeat the officer guarding the supply base & Lu Bu. To trigger ally counterattack, defeat the following officers: Zhang Lu, Lu Bu, the 2 Orochi officers that start on the map - they are near Lu Bu version translates them to: Diamondback & Coachwhip, Yuan Shu & Ji Ling. Item will appear in the area right outside the enemy base. Zhang Fei (Shu Gaiden 8-X) - Elixir of the Peach Garden Within 10 minutes, do the following: • Secure enemy supply line (you must personally defeat officer in northeast base before supplies are replenished twice) • Defeat Lu Bu • Defeat 11 or more officers (possibly not including Lu Bu) • Defeat 300 Note: Similar to Guan Yu requirements. Ally officers can be defeated. You only need to personally defeat the officer guarding the supply base & Lu Bu. Item will appear outside of Orochi's camp (north). Zhuge Liang (Shu Story 8) - The Chu Shi Biao Within 15 minutes, do the following: • Defeat Lu Bu, Keiji & Da Ji (to get to Da Ji, see below) • Defeat 100 Getting to Da Ji - Foil all of Da Ji's plans to provoke her, including: • Taking the northern & western fortresses • Defeating the phantom troops in the northeast • Defeating Lu Bu and Keiji Note: Similar to Liu Bei requirements, but item will appear in Orochi's castle after defeating Da Ji. If done right, you can get both Zhuge Liang's and Liu Bei's item at the same time. Liu Bei (Shu Story 8) - Straw Sandals Within 15 minutes, do the following: • Get Orochi to appear (appears after defeating Da Ji, see below) • Defeat 150 Getting to Da Ji - Foil all of Da Ji's plans to provoke her, including: • Taking the northern & western fortresses • Defeating the phantom troops in the northeast • Defeating Lu Bu and Keiji Note: Similar to Zhuge Liang requirements, but item will appear at the main camp after Orochi appears. If done right, you can get both Liu Bei's and Zhuge Liang's item at the same time. Ma Chao Huang Zhong Jiang Wei :The Twenty-Four Scrolls :Stage: Shu Gaiden 3-X Shizugatake :Requirements: Within 4 minutes, do the following: :# Save all the 5 Hojo generals (yellow) and have Pang De praise you :# Defeat Cao Ren (because of time, ignore nearby officers) :# Defeat 300 (no time limit) ::The Hojo MUST survive, other allies may be defeated. Having Wei Yan on your team & pausing during speeches to save additional time. The 1st 2 steps must be done before the message that "enemies will charge the yellow forces" appears. Item appears in the top portion of the map where Orochi's officers are. Wei Yan Pang Tong Yue Ying Guan Ping Xing Cai Wei Xiahou Dun Dian Wei Xu Zhu Cao Cao Xiahou Yuan Zhang Liao :Legend of the White Horse :Stage: Wei Gaiden 3-X Ji Province :Requirements: within 3 minutes, do the following: :#Defeat Kotaro Fuma, Hanzo Hattori & Kunoichi :#Defeat 300 (no time limit) ::Speed is essential, just rush to NE fort & defeat Hanzo & Kotaro when they spawn, then rush back to N path to defeat Kunoichi. Item appears on the altar in the ally main camp. Sima Yi Xu Huang Zhang He Zhen Ji Cao Ren Cao Pi (Wei Gaiden 2-X) - The Dian Lun Within 5 minutes, do the following: • Defeat Yukimura • Defeat Nan Zhong Reinforcements • Defeat 400 (no time limit) Note: Do not defeat Zhao Yun. Item appears in the northeast. Pang De (Shu Story 1) - Headstone • Defeat Zhang He • Defeat 300 Note: Just follow & protect Zhao Yun until Zhang He shows up. Zhao Yun's health must be 90%+ when you defeat Zhang He. Zhao Yun can NOT be on your team. Item report in the northeast. Wu Zhou Yu Lu Xun Taishi Ci Sun Shang Xiang Sun Jian Sun Quan Lu Meng Gan Ning Huang Gai Sun Ce Da Qiao Xiao Qiao Zhou Tai Ling Tong Other Diao Chan Lu Bu Dong Zhou Yuan Shao Zhang Jiao Meng Huo Zhu Rong Zuo Ci Orochi Da Ji Samurai 1 Yukimura Sanada Keiji Maeda Nobunaga Oda Mitsuhide Akechi :Poetry of Atago Hyakuin :Stage: Samurai 4 Battle of Tong Gate :Requirements: :#Escort Sakon Shima to the escape point without him taking ANY damage within 12 minutes. :#Get 300 K.O.s with Mitsuhide personally. Goemon Ishikawa Kenshin Uesugi Oichi Okuni Kunoichi Magoichi Saika :Saika Overcoat :Stage: Shu 4 Rescue at Nan Zhong :Requirements: :In 8 minutes do the following: :#Rescue all allies :#Defeat 300 ::Item Appears in mid-west area Shingen Takeda Nō Hanzō Hattori Ranmaru Mori Samurai 2 Hideyoshi Toyotomi Yoshimoto Imagawa Tadakatsu Honda Ina Ieyasu Tokugawa Mitsunari Ishida Nagamasa Azai Sakon Shima Yoshihiro Shimazu Ginchiyo Tachibana Kanetsugu Naoe Nene Kotarō Fūma Musashi Miyamoto Category:Gameplay